


A Stilinski New Year....again

by Tigg



Series: Pack is easy family is hard [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: well the secret is out, now what?





	A Stilinski New Year....again

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to make no sense unless you have read earlier works in this series!

After James spoke everything happened too fast for Stiles to keep track of, the next thing he knew he was behind a wall full of muscle and that wall appeared to be fighting. Derek had reacted badly to the revelation of James' knowledge, he knew that no one in the room was any kind of super because he would have smelled it and in his opinion that only left one alternative; hunters. Derek had lost too much to hunters already and he was not going to let them take anything else from him; he was now sporting full teeth, claws and distinct lack of eyebrows. The moment James question left his lips Peter had reacted, twisting where he stood to wrap his arms around Derek and digging his heals in to keep him in place; he too had sprung fangs and claws purely from the sheer effort he was putting in to restraining his nephew. Stiles noted that, whilst Derek fought tooth and claw to get to the perceived threat snarling and growling in Peters hold it was with none of the finesse he normally showed during battle, this was pure instinct and rage and that alone showed how truly terrified his lover was right now. 

Amanda, David, James and Carris had backed away slightly and certainly looked nervous but not nearly the extreme reaction you would expect from four people who had never seen a pissed off werewolf before, in fact the only one who seemed remotely disturbed by Derek's rage was James himself. The sheriff stood of slightly to one side, torn between wanting to protect his family from the angry werewolf and protecting two vulnerable and frightened wolves from the potential threat of what could be a hunter family; at the same time he realised that he didn't have his gun and whilst hand to hand could stop the hunters but it would make difference if Derek broke free from Peter's grasp and throwing himself into the fray could simply serve to escalate the already tense situation. He felt himself tense and his heart climb into his throat as he watched Stiles step out from behind the tussling wolves, the gasps to the side of him suggested the other humans in the room felt the same way. 

Stiles was dimly aware of his family stood off against the far wall of the room and his dad stood slightly closer watching the entire scene intently but that was only something that registered on his peripheral, his entire focus on the two men struggling in front of him, both physical and emotionally. As he stepped into Derek's space he heard Carris call his name in desperation but he waved her away, lifting both hands he clamped them either side of Derek's face and stepped directly into his eye line. 

"Come back to my Sourwolf, take control" Derek hesitated for a split second before throwing himself against Peter once more Peter growled in warning before speaking through his thick fangs "Anchor yourself Derek, use the mantra" Derek released another vicious snarl but his efforts against Peter diminished just enough for Peter to adjust his grip to something closer to a hug than a restraint. Moving closer Stiles tipped his head so that his lips brushed against Derek's skin when he spoke "We are here Der-bear you aren't going to loose us" nuzzling Derek's temple Peter emitted a comforting rumble and Derek's struggles finally ceased. Peter adjusted his grip further still pulling his nephew firmly against him, simultaneously providing comfort and a safety net if Derek should lose control again. When Stiles was sure Derek was no longer freaking out quite so much he turned to face James, not breaking contact between his and Derek's body, and spoke one word.

"How" James glanced somewhat guiltily towards Amanda who heaved a sigh before unfolding her arms and speaking.

"Is it really that surprising? you forget that Claudia grew up in Beacon Hills and was close friends with Talia Hale, as girls Claudia and I were close and told each other everything including about the girl with the glowing eyes. Then Claudia got sick, she went to Talia and asked her for the bite and Talia refused" Stiles and the sheriff both sucked in a breath at this revelation. "Talia told Claudia that her body was already weak and that the chances of it taking were virtually none existent and she knew Claudia would want as much time with her family as she could; of course she was destroyed, even more so when she was given the diagnosis by the doctors because she had always held on to that hope." Stiles felt his eyes filling with tears and felt two arms snake around his hips, one from each of the Hale's as he listened to Amanda's explanation. "Then as Claudia really started to struggle with her symptoms and news of the fire reached her, she realised that not only would it be extremely dangerous for her family to be mixed up in the supernatural but also that the fact that not even the bite being able to save her would tear you both up inside. So she asked me to promise not to tell you; I disagreed but at the end of the day you are her family and Talia was her friend, it wasn't my secret to tell"

Stiles nodded in understanding before Noah coughed, clearing the lump from his throat, "That explains you but what about everyone else?" this time David spoke.

"I am afraid that I am responsible for that, when Amanda and I started dating she would tell me these stories about the werewolves that her and Claudia used to play with, I always assumed that they were just the work of a young girls imagination. Then we were out with some mutual friends and when we were crossing the road a driver ran a red light, the car would have hit one of the girls, Megan, except our other friend, Jeremy, practically flew into the street pushing her out the way and the car hit him instead. When we went to him his legs and arm was mangled, I wanted to phone an ambulance but Jeremy and Amanda wouldn't let me she dragged Jeremy from the street and moved his bones until they were in line and I just watched him heal; It was then that I realised all the stories were true. When Carris was born and she began to get older Amanda and I decided that we wanted her to know what was out there so we told in the same way we told her about animals and plants so she grew up knowing about all this." When David trailed off Carris spoke up.

"I knew that I wanted to tell James as we became more serious but it never seemed the right time to tell him that was until you bought Derek to visit that Christmas. Obviously we all immediately recognised the name Hale but when you freaked out over that gift and had to be taken home we got to talking; Mum said that she thought that you had got involved with all the craziness in Beacon Hills. We wanted to make sure that you had some support, had someone who knew what you might be going through outside of the pack; James heard us talking so it seemed like the best time to tell him" At this point James took over the story, Stiles had a surreal moment of noticing how scripted this appeared to be before returning his focus to what James was saying. 

"Obviously I didn't believe them, I thought it was some kind of practical joke because werewolves really? but then the next time you came over with Peter and Amanda lit the Christmas pudding I saw the claws grow from his hands and then his ears got all pointy and believe it or not werewolves seemed to be the most realistic explanation." James looked up as if he had finished speaking but then noticed the glares that were being sent his way, lowering his gaze he toed bashfully at the carpet "I sort of wasn't supposed to say anything about it but I think the wine got the better of me, sorry about that"

Breathing a sigh of relief he turned his gaze back to Derek who was still somewhat tense behind him but no where near the murderous levels he had been, curling himself between Derek and Peter he spoke quietly to them. "See, not hunters, they aren't going to hurt any of us" Derek gave Stiles a gentle squeeze and rested his head against Peter who was brushing his hand down Stiles' back, a slight tremor revealing that Derek wasn't the only one disturbed by the thought of hunters.

Stepping back into the centre of the room Noah spoke firmly "look I think we have had enough secrets outed tonight so why don't we get back to celebrating the new year and try to act like a typical dysfunctional family" there were murmurs of assent from around the room

"Sorry just one more thing Noah" David spoke cowering ever so slightly under the sheriffs irritated glare "I assume that you wont want to share a room with Peter tonight...." David trailed off with a slight smirk as the scowl left Noah's face to be replaced with a slight blush. "Yeah, no thanks; you boys" the Sheriff rounded on the three love birds "keep it in your pants tonight, this is a family show" 

Stiles and Peter both grinned devilishly whilst a slight pink tinge spreading across Derek's typically stoic face suddenly Carris looked up. "OHMIGOD" she said in a rush

"What now??" Noah demanded in sheer exasperation as Carris chuckled slightly "Well I just assume that Peter's name isn't really Peter Parker"  
Derek barked out a laugh surprising everyone "you told them you were Batman?!" he asked incredulously   
"No dear nephew it wasn't me that said that" throwing a pointed look at Stiles who glanced uncertainly at his relatives 

"Oh please they are werewolves, like whether they are related is that much of a big deal any more. I don't care if he's Derek's uncle; Batman or the queen of England as long as you are happy and they treat you right. Besides if Uncle Noah is fine with it who are we to complain" Carris waved her hand dismissively until Stiles cleared his throat.

"It's Spiderman.....Well it IS"

**Author's Note:**

> ok not a very long one but I hope that ties up the loose ends. As I have said before I will have other works in this series but featuring different relationships.


End file.
